Eternity (The Yellow Letter)
by Furry little friend
Summary: This was an old Takari/Daikari I wrote and fixed.. Anyhow, it's pretty sad...and sappy. it's basically: Takeru was Hikari's first love. He dies, but he asks her to love again. She does(Daisuke). Finally, in heaven choices must be made. please R&R-- FLF


FLF: This is something I wrote last year and I thought it was decent, but it needed some changes, like complete plot changes.So that is what I have done. I always thought that this was a great work of mine, but the reviewers disagreed, well not the ones who reviewed..  
  
Anyway... If somebody's done this whole story before.... sue me... I have nothing to give anyhow. unless you want this cruddy computer. If I copied it than I must read fics in my subconscious.... I spelled that wrong...  
  
I also will not tolerate flames saying that I  
  
1. was too nice to Daisuke  
  
2. was too cruel to Daisuke because I was extremely nice to him...  
  
3. had bad spelling. I know I have bad spelling.  
  
This is, in my personal opinion, the best thing I've ever written. It's the deepest, by far. In this I give personal insights on things I have never experienced, like heaven. These are my insights on the topic. If you disagree don't flame.  
  
I put a lot of soul into this. A lot. And a whopping *8* study halls on this. And a LOT of homework time. I mean I've pushed that Watership Down paper way off. If you anything about the book email me at FurrylittleFriend@esweeet.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now: *dunduhduhdundundundun!* Eternity (the yellow letter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari & TK (& Davis) are 18  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The thin brunette clung to the arm of the tall blonde. A position in which you would often see the two. Nobody, not even their best friends knew how the two had fallen so deeply in love, but ever since age 11 they had been like this. It was like someone had hit them with a giant frying pan so that they only saw each other. Something beyond understanding. It was love of the breed that normal people can hardly dream of. Nobody knew what it was, but the two acted as one. They were inseparable.  
  
Hikari looked up at her love. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes. Like the blue of the deepest sector of the ocean. Like that moment right after the sun disappears over the horizon in the west, where the sky isn't light anymore, but not dark yet. When the stars begin to cut into the realms of blue like diamonds. That was when the light hit his eyes. The slowly setting sun caught every golden strand on his head and turned them into a crown, or a halo. He looked like an angel to her.  
  
Takeru looked down at his angel. Her eyes reminded him of a big glass of rootbeer caught in the light. Amber, chestnut, oak & maple syrup all swirled around them. Whenever she looked at him love clouded her eyes. To him that was like the icecream in a rootbeer float. The way her hair fell on her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face. It made him want to run his fingers through it. She was truly magnificent. She sighed contentedly and pulled his arm closer to her. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He lay his head onto hers and sniffed her hair. This made her sigh again. "We will be like this forever," the girl thought. "And I won't ever tire of him."  
  
"Hikari-chan?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yes Takeru-kun." she replied snuggling even closer to him.  
  
(((a/n: are those the proper Japanese thingies?)))  
  
"I... could we sit down?" he asked looking around the park where he had given her her first kiss... long long ago.... The blossoms on the trees exemplified the spring, which had just dawned upon that section of the world. It had cleared up the snow that had previously blanketed it. She saw something she had never seen in his face around her before. Fear... Why?  
  
"Sure." the two sat and watched the sun set over the hill.  
  
Takeru got down onto one knee as monarch butterflies fluttered in the pit of his stomach. They were spreading, the butterflies. At his fingers. His knees. His toes. His mouth. His brain. And his heart. A large one had settled in his heart. She asked him why he had gotten down on one knee, but he couldn't answer. He grabbed his arm and gasped for air.  
  
"Keru?" Hikari asked worriedly.  
  
"Hi-ka-ri call some-one." he managed to get out. He was on the ground huddled in a ball and shaking. He was still grabbing that arm. He was having a heart attack. Hikari could tell. She planned to be a cardiologist, after all. She had lost her dad to heart disease. Then and there she had vowed to right the wrong, someday. She ran to the pay-phone and dialed 911.  
  
The paramedics showed up with a ambulance. They confirmed her belief. He had had a heart attack. She re-wet her soaking face with salty-tears. It was a very severe one. he was lucky he had survived that. It would be a miracle if he made it through the ride, and a .01% chance of him making it through the night. Hikari found it hard to breathe. What had caused it? He was so young... Then she knew.  
  
Nancy Takaishi ran up from her car to Hikari and looked at her son on the stretcher. Hikari looked at the mother of her love. She punched the lady in the face, really hard so that she fell to the ground.  
  
"YOU!" Hikari screamed from the doctor who was holding her back trying desperately to calm her. "THIS!" Hikari bellowed picking up Nancy's pocketbook and fumbling through it clumsily until she found a small container full of pills. "You, you give him these for energy, right? Ha! Did you know that there is a chemical in here that can cause heart attacks and strokes! Plus, you smoke!" Hikari added holding up Nancy's lighter, "How can he catch his breath if his lungs are full of second-hand smoke?" "I...I..." Mrs. Takaishi whimpered trying to protest. She found she couldn't. If there was something Hikari knew about it was hearts. Her pills had caused his heart attack, and her smoking hadn't helped his breathing to help him recover. It was her fault. She too began to cry. Hikari was swamped with emotion. She fainted before she could apologize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari opened her eyes to find herself on a hospital bed. She jumped up and ran past the doctor in the door. She walked up to the front desk and gasped "Takeru... Takaishi... What... room?" It was midnight she noticed. She pleaded for him to be alive. "Room 231c" the lady said. "extremely critical condition" after Hikari who had sped away, still in her hospital gown.  
  
"Takeru..." Hikari whispered to the boy who was now connected to several machines.  
  
"Hikari..." he said weakly " I love you..."  
  
She avoided the oxygen that was being pumped into his nose and planted a kiss on his on his lips. They both knew it was their last kiss, so they treated it as such. Hikari treasured those moments as the most meaningful in her life. She reluctantly pulled away and held his hand between hers.  
  
"I love you too Takeru" she said between tears, "You are the best thing in my life."  
  
"I'll watch you Hikari... Always."  
  
"Keru... don't talk like that." she whispered  
  
"But Hikari, I'm dying..."  
  
"No, Takeru. I love you. I'll die without you."  
  
"No, I'll be there." he whispered, barely there, "Whenever you need me. you'll see."  
  
"I love you. I want you to know. I love you now. I'll love you always," she said  
  
Hikari, you and I... we are eternity." he said with his last breath.  
  
Hikari heard the machine go beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
"No....'' She cried  
  
"It's hard honey. Come here." she heard her mom whisper through her own tears. Takeru had been like a second son to her.  
  
"It's just like... like..."  
  
"Dad?" Mrs. Yagami whispered.  
  
"Yes.... So healthy.... He was the star of the. the basketball team..." Hikari began to cry again tears came in floods down her cheeks. "How am I going to live my life without him?"  
  
"Well he thought he'd help you out with that." Hikari heard a voice behind her whisper. She jumped."  
  
Mrs. Takaishi?" Hikari stuttered surprised. "Oh god I'm sorry about before."  
  
"No, I should be sorry. He was well, your future husband. Right? I mean... well here he dictated this to me for me to give you after his passing." Hikari looked at the lifeless form on the bed. His blank blue eyes staring strait up at the ceiling while the eyes of his soul watched her from above.  
  
"We would like the family to leave now." The doctor said. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"Open it." Nancy said in the lobby.  
  
So Hikari did. It was on a pretty piece of white stationary surrounded by a golden line.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Dear Hikari,  
  
By the time you read this I will be watching you from above. I want you to know I love you. This was not what I wanted tonight to be like. I planned to well... never mind... it'll make you cry. All my life I wanted to call you my wife. To please you. To father your children. Now that will never happen. Hikari what I say now is hard. I have thought hard about this in my crudy hospital room. Oh look I'm dictating out loud. The doctor is now eyeing me angrily. Hehehe.  
  
I mean it. You won't like what I have to say. I want you, if you love me, to do this. Hikari, I want you to love again. Someone else. I want you to have a child because if nobody in this world had 'Hikari' in their blood, that would be doom. Have children. Love again. Just... don't forget me Hikari, I love you so much that I don't care as long as you are happy. I mean it. I will always want you by my side, but I will never resent someone that makes you happy. I will never, I want to make this clear WILL NEVER RESENT YOU. I love you always. You and I are eternity. For me at least. My jealous human instinct tells me to tell you not to love. Not to share yourself with anyone but myself. I love you. I am by myself an empty soul. Again, we are eternity. You are the future. I am the past. I watch you everlastingly. (Is that a word?)  
  
Love forever,  
  
Takeru Takaishi  
  
Right here I placed a kiss.~  
  
If you ever need me for support, kiss it, it's the best I can do.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Hikari looked up after kissing the spot on the letter and stared at Mrs. Takaishi. "Thank you."  
  
"always" she said smiling sadly.  
  
"do you think I could have his clothes? I.... want to smell him again..." Hikari asked. It was an odd request.  
  
"Sure... here..." Mrs. Takaishi said handing her a bag. Hikari picked up the shirt and held it to her nose. It smelled like him... She couldn't explain, it wasn't his cologne, it was him. She fingered his jeans. There was something in his pocket... A box... a jewelry box. She pried it open to find the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen. It was pink-gold with a large heart shaped diamond with tiny sapphires circling it. Her birthstone. On the top of the box there was a short engraved poem.  
  
You are my eternity  
  
Wherever you are there will be a part of me  
  
As long as you love me I'll be around  
  
And if you don't around your finger I'll still be wound.  
  
You're my love, you're my angel, and you light up my life.  
  
Just give me this pleasure; please be my wife.  
  
(((a/n: No poetry from FLF after this... I suck at ryming...)))  
  
She was shocked. He was going to pop the question? She began her fit of tears all over again. Hikari slid the ring onto her finger and looked up at the sky and whispered "We are forever." She never took the ring off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
8 years 3 months 4 days later  
  
(((a/n: *stops crying* I dunno how long medical school lasts... I'm assuming this is her last year... dunno... don't flame for that...)))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Hikari, stop burying yourself in your work. You'll do great on the test. You've only been studying since you were 13..." Daisuke said over the phone to her dorm room. He and Hikari dated now. They were both 26...  
  
After 3 years of only working and not talking to anyone at all Takeru came to Hikari in a dream saying that he wanted her to love again and that you can't cure a heart with a broken one. The result of this was Daisuke. He was very much matured. Hikari had fallen in a light level of love with him. He wasn't like Takeru. Nobody would ever be like Takeru, but betraying Takeru was the last thing Hikari would ever want to do. She braced herself, telling herself to say yes if he asked her to be his wife. He knew of the letter. He knew she could never totally be his, but he shoved this aside. She was his Takeru, and he'd always stay by her side. She knew of his loyalty. This was one of the reasons that she cared for him.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Hikari fingered her ring and sighed  
  
"I do this for you only Takeru." but she knew she did it also for herself. She missed the feeling of being loved. Was this a sin? Hikari combed her hair, which had now grown down so that it rested around her chest. She picked up Takeru's old yellowing letter and placed her lips on his kiss and held them there, pretending he was there and holding her. She had done this every day since the day he died. She held it there for a long time on the hard days. Tears ran down Hikari's cheek until the pool soaked her shirt. Everyday for eight years three months and four days. Her lips on the paper, her daze was interrupted.  
  
"I swear, Hikari, you are the weirdest girl I ever met. You kiss a piece of paper like you won't kiss your boyfriend." Hanae, her roommate said walking to the coffee maker and pouring herself a mug.  
  
"You know this means a lot to me!"  
  
Hanae shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "Still weird."  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"  
  
"I mean, he's dead. Long dead. Get over it girl!"  
  
"Go to hell!" Hikari yelled quickly doing her final primping and running out the door. Hanae sometimes rubbed her to far in the wrong way. Nobody questioned the sector of her heart that she reserved as a shrine for Takeru.  
  
"As long as they sell coffee there." Hanae said enjoying the caffeine-y goodness of her coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Hikari! You look lovely." Daisuke said offering her his arm.  
  
"Thank you" she said politely accepting his gesture. "Where to tonight?" she asked  
  
"Nowhere really." he said gesturing to a horse drawn carriage. "It's our five year anniversary, you know."  
  
He said looking up at her, into her clouded eyes. "I...I'm sorry I forgot... I"  
  
"It's okay," he said putting a lose strand of hair behind her ear and smiling genuinely at her. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. He was totally surprised by this. Before right now he had always started the kiss. She must love him at least a bit, he hoped anyway because tonight was the night he would ask her to be his wife. It sounded wrong.  
  
The both of them knew it, but it was Takeru's last wish that Hikari's blood live on. It was also Daisuke's greatest wish to be with Hikari.  
  
"Dai, this is so perfect... Thank you." she said  
  
"Anything for you." he said motioning for her to sit across from him on the carriage. The soft clunking of the hooves of the horse made Hikari smile. This was a 'Takeru' thing to do. A sad smile. Perhaps it was a 'Daisuke' thing too. That was a really nice thought. The two chatted happily as the carriage made its way to the park where they stepped out of it and sat down.  
  
Daisuke got down on one knee before Hikari. "No! You know what happened last time someone got on one knee with the intention you have right now...or I think you have right now." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I'll stand then," he said in an apologetic tone. He took her hand into his and spoke. "Hikari, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I'm not to you, or that you could ever love me the way you loved Takeru. I know your last promise to him was to live again and try, at least, to love again. He wanted your blood to live among those of the future. He can't make that happen anymore, Hikari. I can. I want to know if you would let me be that one."  
  
"I would." Hikari replied nervously.  
  
He kissed her, and she found herself almost as swept up in the moment as he was. He seemed to sense her happiness and slid a Simple golden ring with six tiny diamonds onto her finger.  
  
He didn't ask her to remove Takeru's. He knew that he couldn't. He knew that she wouldn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
That night, curled up in bed, Hikari looked toward the sky and said "Takeru, you wanted me to love again. Never like I loved you will I love Dai, but I will be good to him as he has been to me. I still love you. Every day. Do you feel my lips upon your kiss? I hold them there each day and I don't intend to stop. I never will forget you. Ever. Daisuke and I are lovers in life. But you know that he loves me like you did? And he's so careful. I think I love him, Takeru, I think I really do. I hope you don't mind. Sometimes it feels like you were never really there, the memories, they're fogging. Other times I'm living in them, the memories that is. I've been known to do it. Maybe it's you? Calling to me? Have you met anyone up there? I certainly hope not. but I want you to be happy also. It really is a catch22, isn't it? Anyway, I know you're here with me right now, so goodnight Takeru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wedding was over. It had been lovely, and Hikari had been smiling ever since. Except at night. At night she still cried. She always would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
2 years later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Yagami! It's a boy!" The doctor told Hikari cradling her newborn in his arms.  
  
"We'll call him..." Hikari started weakly  
  
"Takeru" Daisuke finished firmly. Hikari smiled up at him. He looked down at his son who's eyes, still blue like those of all newborns. Beautiful son. Beautiful wife. Beautiful life.  
  
And for a few beautiful moments in time Hikari felt the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Before becoming pregnant Hikari had had a lead on curing heart disease. She had worked hard on experiments and finally had discovered a cure. The petal of the ingle flower could unclog arteries, some acid in it. Just one. The leaf of the ingle flower helped the blood flow. The stem of said flower kept the heart energized and pumping through trauma, shock and breathing problems. There was one conflict. Ingle flowers only grew in one place. The Digital World.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
2 years later (few days... give or take....)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Wait Takeru! Your old mother can't keep up!" Hikari called running after her son. It was her 12th year reunion from graduating high school and he was running all over the building. He halted at the computer room and ran in.  
  
Hikari stopped and caught her breath realizing, now, that she was no longer alone in the room with her son.  
  
"Gatomon?!" Hikari yelped in surprise  
  
"Hikari!" the small white cat-like creature called. The two embraced.  
  
"Mama, what this thing?" Her small son asked.  
  
"Is this your son? Where's Takeru?" Gatomon asked. There was nothing on the small child that showed he wasn't Takeru's. He had Hikari's tawny brown hair, and he never lost his blue eyes. This surprised his brown-eyed parents who had later concluded that it had been from Hikari's blue eyed father and Daisuke's mother. Avoiding the subject Hikari picked up her digi- vice out of her pocketbook, grabbed her son and ran through the portal. She would snag a few ingle seeds. She would grow them in our world.  
  
"Patamon?" Hikari whispered  
  
"Hikari! Hi! Where's Takeru? Did you bring food? Who's this? Hi Gatomon!" Patamon called wit his normal level of ebullience high.  
  
"Yeah, Hikari... Where is Takeru?" Gatomon asked  
  
"I am right here!" the young boy said  
  
"No, I mean your father, dear."  
  
"My father's name isn't Takeru! That's my name."  
  
"Patamon. Takeru, well. he died a while ago. He had a heart attack. That's why I'm here, I've found a cure. It's in the ingle blossoms. If you'd go collect them for me I'd be very grateful, Patamon.  
  
Patamon was such a happy creature, but the look on his face was so sad that Hikari almost felt bad that she'd told him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, that must have been awful, Hikari. Did he ever get to meet his son?" Gatomon replied looking at the ground.  
  
A little while later Patamon came back with about 100 of the flowers.  
  
"I had some help," he said, "Everyone I met was sorry about Takeru."  
  
"That's wonderful! But I have to go, I'm speaking tonight and everyone will worry if I don't show in the 'Censony Room' soon. I'll be back later." Kari said  
  
She took her son and they walked into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Hikari where were you?" Daisuke whispered to her. "You missed cocktail hour."  
  
"Sorry. I'll tell you after the dinner." she whispered as the spotlight spread across the room to their old principle.  
  
"I got you a drink."  
  
"Thanks. You got one for yourself too... right?"  
  
"Yup..."  
  
(((Of relevance to the next paragraph: the year is 2013)))  
  
"Welcome class of 2001! Wow... You all are still younger than me! Twelve years. Look at you all... doctors, lawyers, teachers, businessmen, actors and actresses, writers and others... Tonight will pay tribute to each and every one of you."  
  
Dinner was served. Hikari got to speak, being voted the most likely to save the world. And the one who would pay tribute to Takeru.  
  
"Well then... You all know I was never a very esteemed speaker... If you remember me. I was dubbed 'most likely to marry my high-school boyfriend' I'm not here to discuss that one, though. I have been dubbed "most likely to save the world" and that is amazing for me. I have some very exciting news, I think I finally have a cure for heart disease. I can't be sure, and it still has to be tested, but I've come to talk about what has been my motivation for working almost around the clock for years.  
  
My motivation is love. Love is something that I have been blessed with in abundance. In fact, the only thing that I've had in my life more than love is loss. I lost my father and my love to heart disease. My life, however, has not been worsened by these losses. Surely I wish my father and my Takeru were here today. More than anything I wish that. But what love and loss have provided for me is the motivation to make sure that nobody else loses their father or their Takeru to this disease ever again.  
  
If you remember me from high school then you must remember Takeru. I was never without him. He and I were so in love and I'll never get over losing him, but I do love my husband Daisuke and my son Takeru like the sun and the moon.  
  
Takeru said before he died that he'd always be watching over me. I want you all to wave to Takeru. I don't care if you feel like a fool. He was one of the best things in my life and he is the real reason that thousands of lives will be saved. Wave to him now if you care."  
  
And everyone in the room waved to the ceiling.  
  
"Well I guess we all agree, Hikari, your public speaking skills have greatly improved!" one of her old friends yelled.  
  
The rumble of applause was abruptly cut short by the principal's moans of pain. He was clutching his right arm.  
  
"HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" somebody called  
  
Hikari ran up to the man and took an ingle flower out of her pocket book she cut it up into little pieces put it into water and forced the solution down his throat. Almost instantly he stood up and looked fine.  
  
Everyone cheered for Hikari.  
  
((a/n: I know that was WAY too predictable, but I couldn't help it. Honestly)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
After the dinner Hikari led Daisuke to the computer room and the two slid through the port to the Digital World. They stayed overnight talking to all their long lost friends. They would come back again, they knew. Little Takeru, who had taken a liking to the little creatures left too, reluctantly. That was the only night that Hikari neglected the letter. Takeru forgave her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
(((a/n: I got a little lazy with this part...)))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hikari was beginning to grow older. Her once silk-like skin began to fold over. Her hair began to gray. She held Takeru's yellowed letter to her lips. Tears ran down her cheeks. Daisuke still sighed. He was bald, but his brown eyes were as happy as ever...  
  
Hikari held her grandchild in her arms. He was two years old. She looked up at her son. She whispered to herself that he was just like the one he was named after. He was beaming and holding his wife. She had planted the ingle flower and they now grew in abundance all over the world. Hikari had eliminated heart disease.  
  
She looked up at her wall. Her Nobel Prize. Her Lifetime Achievement Award. After all, she had cured heart disease. She was a hero to all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The gray hair turned to white. She was now an old lady. She lay beside her dying Daisuke. He was 82. She kissed him hard on the lips and said goodbye. Then she cried, and cried. She cried like she hadn't since Takeru died. She loved him as much as her Keru, it sometimes seemed. But she never forgot him, or the letter. She would never let love for Takeru leave her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hikari, in her last years of life traveled around the world and spoke in seminars. She brought the crumbling letter with her wherever she went. She needed it more now. She talked about how love was her motivation. At age 97 she left this world in her sleep. The world cried for Hikari Yagami, but Hikari stood smiling on the entrance of the blue tunnel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
((a/n: from here on out it's my picturing, don't let it bother you, please))  
  
Hikari stood on the gate of heaven after talking to several people on the way up the blue tunnel. The blue tunnel separated earth from the heavens.  
  
"Hikari Yagami, let me explain how heaven works to you." The angel said.  
  
"Heaven is whatever you imagine its being  
  
If you thought that you'd in hell, hell is what you're seeing  
  
If a long lost love is what you seek, it is what you'll find.  
  
In heaven you will always see even if you're blind.  
  
You are whatever you always wished inside yourself to see  
  
In heaven what you wish is what you will be"  
  
(((a/n: I'm not a poet... )))  
  
"Okay... I wish to see what Takeru Takaishi did since he came here." Hikari asked nervously fiddling with a strand of brown hair like that of her youth.  
  
"I can tell you. Takeru ran up to me and grabbed me by the collar 79 years ago... It really has been that long? He asked me why the hell they took him away from you, saying he could have survived. I showed him all the great things you would do with your life as a result of his disease. He quieted down to a little cloud he dreamed up. He watched you around the clock. He did nothing else. Even when I offered him that he could replicate you in a wish he refused. He said that you needed him and he couldn't be bothered with someone who was not really you."  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"He's basically done the same thing, you know he loves you just as much. They fall hard for you Kari. He didn't take the replica either."  
  
"So I have to make a choice."  
  
"Yes. You do. I can't help you with this. I'm afraid I've not had very much experience with love." The angel said  
  
In her life she had been so afraid that falling in love would ruin her mission, but now she saw how Hikari had changed the world with her love she resented it. What she didn't resent was how Hikari was put in a horrible situation like the one that she was in.  
  
How could you choose? Knowing that whatever choice you make would be your ETERNITY.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
So what do you say? Is it much better? I know it's still sappy.  
  
Should I finnish?  
  
I know it still be sappy.  
  
Anyhow, I'm back and I want reviews.. lol 


End file.
